Pureblood and Mudblood Mix
by romancebookworm4ever
Summary: COMPLETE Hermione wants Snape to forget the past, but ends up in a situation where her life is changed. SSHG, also told it's hilarious! DOES NOT FOLLOW HBP!
1. The Train Isn't Safe Anymore

A/N: Sorry everybody, for the mistakes. I recently deleted a story which I did NOT mean to put out there, this is the actual work. I have changed things a little differently though, actually, a lot, since I am not truly not a writer of DM/HG. Dedication: Hannah!

Disclaimer: Do not and never will own Harry Potter, though the temptation is almost irresistible.

A girl ran down the hallway quickly, her brown bushy hair up with chopsticks artfully planted in the bun. She avoided anyone in the hallway, hoping that no one would see her tears. She saw an empty compartment and raced in, moving to close the door. When all sounds were sealed away, she broke into sobs, heart-wrenching gasps for air. She then felt a hand on her arm. She gasped in surprise and turned her tear-drenched face to a man with long, black, greasy hair in a ponytail. (A/N: Sorry everybody, think I've discovered a fetish for long words with hyphens in them!)

"Miss Granger, may I ask what situation would require you to be in my private compartment?" Snape asked coolly, trying not to notice the tears, because he knew this Gryffindor know-it-all would take it as an insult, although he relished the fact of getting her in detention this early.

"I-I'm sorry, Professor. I'll get out right away," she stammered, wiping away tears quickly before moving for the doorknob. Then, Snape's hand shot out of no where and brought her to a seat. "Please, Professor, let me leave. I will not be a bother to you," she said, trying to get up and out of his clasping grasp of her wrist.

"Miss Granger, what situation has made you cry like this?" he asked softly, making Hermione stop in her tracks and look at him with reddened eyes.

"Please, Professor, I must go. He'll find me in here and you'll be hurt too. Oh, Harry's going to happily murder him!"

"Whom, Miss Granger, are you ranting about?"

"Professor, it is of no importance. I must leave, please let me go," she pleaded, trying to get up. His fingers touched bruises in the form of a hand forming on her neck. This made her flinch in pain; she did not know ho many more injuries she had sustained.

"Miss Granger, what happened to you?" he asked calmly, making her relax a tiny bit.

"Professor, I do not know if I should be discussing this with you, it is quite inappropriate-," she said, again trying to escape him with no results.

"Inappropriate is what has happened to you, look at your dress robes!" he interrupted, making her look down at her robes. They were torn and bloody, and she began to cry just by remembering everything.

"Professor, I was in the hallways patrolling as a duty for Head Girl, and then someone made me go into their compartment,"

"Made you?"

Hermione gulped and said softly, "Choked me into the compartment,"

Snape's eyes flashed in anger and then willed her silently to continue. She did so quickly, "He then let me go and let me fall to the floor, thereby receiving a bruised shoulder. While I was inspecting the results quickly, he picked me up by the hair and pushed me against the wall. He…Professor, I cannot,"

"You must, Miss Granger. What did he do?"

Hermione whispered, "He raped me,"

Snape was shocked. He had been cruel to a student in a time of absolute need. _Add it to the long, long list of bad deeds,_ he thought to himself. "Who is he, Miss Granger?" he asked, his control slipping a bit.

"Sir, it was you," she said, careful with every word.

"Me, but I was in this compartment the whole time,"

"You were under the Imperious curse, sir. They then gave you a memory charm to dispel all records of it and left me there. I can tell you, I do not like Death Eaters," she said jokingly but gave up when she saw his expression. She felt silly, and very much like a first year again, even though this was her last year.

"Miss Granger, the injuries seem to be proof to your accusation, however, I still do not believe this,"

She looked at him and touched her wand to brain and took away a small gray hair. She located a Pensieve and grabbed his hand. They both plunged in, and fell onto the floor of a compartment. Snape looked around. Sure enough, there were five Death Eaters and one without his mask, Lucius Malfoy. He was laughing as Snape walked into the room, his black eyes now a glowing green.

"Go fuck this mudblood, Severus," he said cruelly. Snape then saw a girl on the floor, and his image picked her up painfully by the hair and whammed her against the wall. He thrust himself into her and she screamed in pain. Snape looked at the real Hermione, and she was crying silently, remembering pain. Snape was on his knees, and begging himself to stop. His image raped her slowly and then she got out of her and his eyes went black. Lucius threw a memory charm upon him, and he was sent to his compartment with the feeling he'd been there all day.

The Death Eaters laughed and then disappeared, leaving Hermione alone, sobbing on the floor, he own blood soaking the carpets. She cleaned them and wiped off her tears, but continued to sob as she ran out of the room. The real Hermione took Snape's hand and led him out of the memory bowl.

She looked at Snape's facial expression and she knew he remembered. She cast her gaze down when he looked at her. "Why aren't you mad at me? Throwing curses, or luggage, anything?" he asked smoothly.

She grinned, and then said, "Well, it wasn't your fault Malfoy's such an ass. It's just him. Poor Draco, he must have a good time with his father. As for the throwing, I'm afraid I am as bad at that as I can fly on a broomstick,"

Snape looked shocked and she muttered good-bye and left the room. **Hermione POV:** _I did well in showing him what he'd done. He would have found out anyways. I have to get back to Harry and Ron and get into new robes before they see me. Otherwise, all hell will break loose…_ She thought sadly about the day's events and returned with a weary and strained smile to Harry and Ron.

As for Snape, he was pacing in his compartment, looking for any excuse to his behavior, **Severus POV:** _Damn it all, this is all my fault. I should've never gotten here by train. How will I explain this to Dumbledore? Just show him the Pensieve, he'll work with that. As for Hermione, wait, did I just call her Hermione? I am going NUTS! As for MISS GRANGER, I'll have to make it up someday, but the question is how? A know-it-all must love something…I'll talk to Dumbledore and leave the Golden Trio alone to converse about my actions this day. She probably crying to them now…_ Snape got up and Apparated to Dumbledore. After showing him the Pensieve, Dumbledore answered Snape's question easily.

"Well, Severus, she has a cat named Crookshanks, and one clever cat he is too. That is something she loved, why not give her a potion that will make the cat free of fleas or something? Or, I also know she happens to love books. Perhaps a good novel from your collection, Severus. However, what she would most love is to be treated as a human and not a Gryffindor or mudblood. Perhaps you should show her that courtesy. As for me, I must think on these actions further. Good night, Severus,"

"Good night, Albus," Severus said, going down to the dungeons to his private apartment to make a potion he hoped a student would like and forgive him. As for Hermione, she made excuses to her state of melancholy as merely exhaustion. After eating a bite or two, she just gazed at her plate, not noticing the boys were sharing looks of confusion.

After Dumbledore's speech, she was glad to go to her Head Girl dormitory. Only Harry and Ron and her knew the password of the students and she loved the fact that everything was put in scarlet and gold. It made it cheery. She fell asleep quickly, not even bothering to take off her robes.

TBC (Um…hello? Of course!)


	2. A Miracle Amid Disaster

**A/N:** Okay, finally back for vacation! Have been reading some stories, and while I was reading a good book, this story idea came up. I actually wrote this chapter instead of from-my-head usualness. As always, there comes my dedication, this time a VERY special friend of mine, Becky A. (I know 2 Becky's. Just so they don't get mixed up) BTW: Don't those white strips you put on your nose to clear blackheads HURT!

Disclaimer: Never have owned Harry Potter and truly doubt I ever will…Anyways, on with chapter!

Reviewers:

**Abbie:** I love it when you review! It makes me feel alive, not dead to the rest of fanfic, which I am!

**Malfoy-Amazing-Bouncing-Ferret:** I still love the name! How I laughed at that! Thanks so much for the review! Look for your name in dedications in the next few chapters!

Chapter Two: A Miracle Amid Disaster

Hermione walked into Advanced Potions with Harry and Ron silently, a month after the incident on the train. She sat down, and took out her ingredients for the Draught of Living Death. Snape walked into the room and nodded to his students. Hermione began working carefully. Snape watched her carefully. She was working harder than everyone else, but something was wrong. He nervously fingered the vial in his pocket, hoping that she would like his offering of forgiveness. If not, then he'd find a new offering.

She bottled the greenish-transparent liquid and set it on her desk. She began writing on parchment, and soon enough, the bell rang. "Bring your potions to me and Miss Granger, stay after," he said in a cold voice. Hermione looked up, her eyes flashing with fear, but he ignored it. He walked over to her, but she wouldn't look at him. To get her attention, he picked up her parchment, and then by mistake read the words: _Harry, Ron, Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore:_

Then, his curiosity unsatisfied, he read on, noticing Hermione's eyes went round.

_Forgive me for not having told you this. Lucius Malfoy is in the castle. He wishes to take me, Harry and Ron back to Malfoy Manor and deal with us there. I am already a hostage. Please understand that if either of the Professors read this, that my leaving tonight was the only way to save Harry and Ron. Farewell._

_Hermione_

Snape was shocked to see Hermione gone from his line of view. In fact, she was right behind him, holding a knife in her hands. Snape turned around and saw her crying and shaking violently. He wondered what was going on until she dropped the knife, and fell to the floor. He saw her fall and immediately felt contempt.

"You Mudblood! I knew I couldn't trust an insufferable Gryffindor know-it-all. You're less than worthless to me now. I wouldn't stand in the air you would breathe even if they offered me freedom from Voldemort! Go! I want to see you no more until class, and then the fun begins. I'm going to make your life living hell!" he said slowly, his hatred pointed with the sharpest shards of ice. Hermione looked up wearily, and nodded silently, moving her eyes so he couldn't see the tears.

She croaked, "Professor, thank you for giving me a chance to make myself better. I am going to sleep now. Good night, and sweet dreams," and she stood up wearily, almost collapsing against a desk. She managed to get out the door when a hand took her and pulled her against the wall. She made no sound as Lucius Malfoy disappeared with her in his arms.

Snape, however, was gazing intently on the door. She never talked like that, and would never. That's why he respected her. He couldn't understand why-Oh lord. She was under the Impervious! She fought the Impervious for him, and all he gave her was more contempt. He raced to Dumbledore, showed him the letter and then, while he was telling the story of what had happened in the classroom, someone came through the fireplace covered in soot.

Dumbledore stood up to greet this person, but soon was getting Madam Pomfrey. Hermione had collapsed on the floor, her breathing ragged, her clothing ripped and her face covered in cuts and welts. She opened her eyes and saw Snape over her. She opened her mouth and muttered a protest as she tried to get off the floor. She got her elbows up, but collapsed into an arm.

"Professor, please, you must go. He'll come back for me soon," she gasped, but Snape picked her up and carried her to the hospital wing. Hours later, she awoke to a bright, sunny day, a headache, and four pairs of eyes looking at her. "Ron? Harry? Neville? Ginny? What are you doing here?" she said hoarsely, trying to get up. "I have to go, you'll get hurt," she choked out, when they all tried to keep her in.

"We really don't care about Malfoy now. He's in Azkaban, we've found proof he's a Death Eater. And not to mention what he did to you! You need rest, so sleep," Ginny said warmly, holding Harry's hand as the group walked out.

Madam Pomfrey walked in, and wrung her hands. Hermione watched as she nervously asked, "When was your last monthly?" Then Hermione's jaw dropped. _No! I can't be…of all things…me, the student, carrying the child of my Professor? Oh, this is the end._ While she thought bitterly to herself, Pomfrey was looking at her anxiously.

"Hermione, do you want to keep it? I know you really don't need this child right now, but please, consider the fact that the father might want to know,"

_Ha, Professor Snape? Want to know about the child he's never wanted? Yeah, that'll go well,_ she laughed inside herself. "Madam Pomfrey, can I see Professor Dumbledore?" she asked, already getting up.

Then, Pomfrey's hands were on her. "You battled a very strong Impervious Curse, Lucius Malfoy, and you just found out you're pregnant. There is no way in heaven I am letting you out of this bed. I will call the Headmaster for you,"

Hermione glared at her, and then Madam Pomfrey came back. "He'll be down in an hour. Try and rest, please?" she said, throwing the curtains together. As much as Hermione tried, she couldn't fall asleep. So she took her wand and cast a spell, much to her strength's malcontent to make the walls show her the outside like a window. She saw the lake, and since it was a Friday afternoon, students were roaming about, a few kissing, a couple drawing, a lot just laughing. She spotted Harry making out with Ginny, and Ron looking the other way, gazing at Lavender. Soon enough, they were making out too.

She sighed and saw Draco Malfoy sneering to his friends about his Dark Mark. She shook her head and saw people walking around in a circle, and singing. She smiled when she noticed they were all first years and singing about how wonderful school was. She then took off the spell and went to sleep. When she woke up, it was well after dark, midnight, and she was all alone. She lit her wand and smiled at the sight at the end of her table. There were Chocolate Frogs from Ron, Canary Creams from Harry, a teddy bear that hugged you back from Ginny, and many more. What intrigued her was an envelope, with a rather large bulge in it, accompanied with an emblem of a snake coiled around a blood-red rose on the flap. She opened it carefully and read:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Please excuse my awful behavior back there in the classroom. I am sorry, and hope that the moment you are better you will come back down and we can talk, person-to-person, not teacher-to-student, as we so frequently seem to do. I thank you a million times for saving my life and hope that this potion will be of use to you. The original potion I had made for you was given to Minerva the moment I found out your cat was impervious to fleas. Instead, this should help you sleep better, giving you more energy when you wake up. Perfect, since there are no side-effects whatsoever. Thank you again._

_Yours Truly,_

_Severus Snape_

She smiled and drank the potion. She sighed deeply as she fell into a dreamless slumber unlike any she'd ever known. _Finally_, she thought, _I can sleep!_


	3. A Deal Sweetened With A Kiss

**A/N:** Is it wrong to feel loved? I truly feel loved. I come on, and see that I am getting reviews without asking for them, which is making me grin! Well, since 2 people reviewed, let's get this chapter going. As always, my dedication: this time to **Malfoy-Amazing-Bouncing-Ferret**! STILL LOVE THE NAME! Okay, enough deranged babble from me!

Disclaimer: Contrary to what obsessive publishers think, I am NOT using this for any self-sustained business, except entertainment, which was what it started out as! Then there came the Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans (gag me!), and all those Harry Potter/ Gryffindor stuff. Can we PLEASE get some Slytherin in here? Some Draco shirts? Some TEACHER shirts? Hey! Let's get a staff shirt! Hmmm, look for that in this chapter. Heeheehee, I got an idea from my disclaimer. I am weird!

Reviews:

**rinny08:** I don't know you, but I absolutely love you! You are the only person to put me on a favorites list, jem does not count! As for the suggestion, perhaps this chapter will clear things up. I'll see what I can do about marriage and keeping the baby, but I'm afraid of controversial issues about abortion. I really don't even see what the problem is! A woman who can't take care of her child should not keep it in poverty!

**Malfoy-Amazing-Bouncing-Ferret:** Of course Severus would talk person-to-person. He doesn't seem like it, but no is that cold, except Voldemort. Oh well. Thanks for the review, it made my day, also with **rinny08**!

Hermione woke up dizzily. She felt strong after a few sips of water though, and got out of bed. Pomfrey glared at her, and let her out. Hermione raced out of the castle and leaned against a tree. She took in a long inhale and let it out quickly. She decided that there was no where else she would rather be right now. She watched the sunset ripple on the water, and watched as the light made the water seem gold, red and orange at the same time. She was so mesmerized that she didn't notice Snape sitting next to her.

Snape put his arm around her, and to his amazement, she broke down into sobs on him. "Hermione, what wrong?" he asked softly, his voice so warm and tender she thought she heard him wrong.

"Nothing, Professor. I should be getting back, Harry and Ron will want to see me-"she said quickly, wiping her tears and getting up to her feet.

"Hermione, please call me Severus, or if you like Sev, it what the old bat calls me," he said, hearing McGonagall scream, "I heard that!" He cringed and made Hermione laugh. He was so pleased by this that he grinned, but then went back to the matter at hand. "Also, Hermione, the Headmaster wishes to talk to you about something that Pomfrey found out this morning and talked to you about. He was smiling as he said this, and I really do not know why, but the old bat probably goaded him into doing something,"

"Severus, I going to transfigure you into a lion if you don't stop with your insults!" they heard McGonagall scream. They both grinned and she soon lost her smile as she gazed out into the water, searching for an answer he couldn't figure out. She turned abruptly to him and said softly, "Severus, about that day in the dungeons, I really did not want to hurt you. You must have realized this. The fact is I don't know why he wanted me. I think Voldemort has a surprise for me yet. Please, I am trying to warn you. I am nothing more than a student to you, whom you have never touched, and have always been curt and cold to,

"I cannot let anybody else be hurt. Harry seems to think that he can't leave me alone in fear of Voldemort, and he has to watch over Ginny the most. Ron seems to not care in the least, but he does watch Harry. Everyone is in love, Professor. It is their strength. Perhaps you need to figure that out as well. If you would stop being such a Slytherin, maybe you'd see there is talent in the room,

"For example, Neville, seeing you were not going to bother him that day, brewed a perfect potion! Ron did not mess up in anger, and Harry did not rise to answer any insults on your part. The Slytherin group was kind and courteous, compared to someone I once knew. Professor, you are a good man, and truly should not even ask for my forgiveness. It was not your fault; if anyone is to blame it is Malfoy Senior. Please forget about the incident, and what we have said today. It would only end up in Voldemort's hands,"

"Now Professor, the Headmaster wishes to see me? Then I must go, and meet him. Farewell," Hermione said, leaving a shocked Snape in her midst. He grabbed her arm painfully and turned her around swiftly. She was locked intimately against him, her soft body warm against his muscled one.

They were so close, their noses were touching. He then bent his head, and brushed his lips against hers. She thought it was his fingers at first; his lips had touched her so softly, and not to mention her eyes were firmly closed. Then, suddenly, his lips came down hard on hers. He searched for an opening in her lips, and a miracle happened. She gave him one. She moaned sweetly as their tongues met, electrifying both of them. He searched for the deepest, purest part of her as his arms made their way around her waist. He noticed that when he pulled her even closer, her arms went around his neck, her fingers running through his soft hair, which to her surprise wasn't oily at all. He groaned and let go of her reluctantly.

She was blushing profusely, and then he whispered seductively in her ear, "Am I still only a Professor?"

She smiled, and said, "You never were," before running off. Snape ran his fingers through his hair, detangling the knots she had made. "Good God, Hermione. After that, I never will be just your Professor," he whispered, before going into the dungeons.

"But Professor Dumbledore, I can't go around pregnant! What would the students say?" Hermione said, sitting across from Dumbledore. He was smiling at her distress, and she was quite frustrated.

"Miss Granger, may I suggest telling Severus? He would like to know about his child," he suggested, looking at her get up and look out the window into the night.

"Professor, I cannot. If I was to tell him, we both know he would propose as a sense of duty. I would never want that, and we also know Voldemort would not like if one of his Death Eaters was impregnating a Mudblood. It is the last thing he needs,"

"So you wish to keep the child?"

"Yes, I do not think this child will have many problems with me as his mother, and only me will save it from Voldemort's wrath for the time being," she said grimly.

"Well, in that case, I'll make a deal with you, Miss Granger. If the occasion and the need arise, I will have the rights to tell him of the pregnancy, of course unless you do. In return, I'll tutor you when your robes can't hide you anymore. Then, I'll tutor you as you raise the child. Also, I want you stay here at Hogwarts after graduation, as my Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. If anyone can stay two years, it's you. Do you accept?"

"Yes, Professor, but on condition the child is hidden from Professor Snape,"

"Of course, if the occasion or the need does not arise,"

"Of course,"

After saying good-bye warmly, she walked to the owlery to write the letter she dreaded making. She wrote:

_Dearest Father and Mother,_

_It had been decided that I will stay at Hogwarts for the remainder of next year as well, due to fact that you are about to become grandparents. I am, unfortunately, unable to marry the father, but I promise you, the child is safe as I am no longer a child in the wizarding world. I miss you all, and until Christmas!_

_Hermione_

A reply came about an hour later when she was reading in the library. The owl dropped the letter and she opened it carefully, dreading the contents.

_Hermione,_

_We are APALLED by your stupidity. After all the years we drummed into your brain that sex is not to be done until you can support the child, we are very disappointed. You are only SEVENTEEN! You disgusting whore! We do not condone this activity. We never had a daughter. You may keep your last name, but remember, we are no longer related. We knew a witch in the family was a disgrace!_

_Farewell,_

_Mother and Father_

Hermione folded the letter and stuck it in her pocket before running down to the Gryffindor common room. No one was there, they were all at dinner and she hopelessly began sobbing on an armchair. When her tears had dried, she fell asleep to Harry coming in the door.


	4. The End of Two Wars

**A/N:** Overall, I can't say I've been in luck. I truly feel adored by all of you. However, those who have both of my stories, I feel pain for you. When I read a fanfiction with pain, it hurts me. If it does to you, I have no idea, but I seem to like having people in pain. It advances plot so much better. But I must hush and not give you the chapter early.

Disclaimer: Never have and sorrowfully never will.

Correction: Last chapter, I mentioned staff shirts; I'm getting to it, so hang on, okay?

Reviewers:

**phantominhell:** Thank you for the kind note. It made my day! I hope you like the rest of it, one person in my family thinks this is too gory for a teenager. Hilarious, really…

**rinny08: **ah,** rinny08**. What would I do without you? Do I know you, or is this faithfulness just you? Either way, I am beginning to adore you! About the parents, well, can't say it was my idea. I just liked the thought of her parents being cruel like that to their child, I mean; she is a witch (good meaning). As for the abortion, I am in complete agreement with you. However, there is also the fact that men and boys run away from me in terror, so me getting pregnant are zero! Hope you like the chapter!

**Obi-wan's lover:** What's Homigawd? Please keep in mind I have been here for a VERY short time. Thanks for reviewing, and hope you like this chapter too!

Hermione got out of bed, and walked down corridors, not interested by where she was going until she reached Snape's classroom door. She smiled and went in, hoping no one was in there. What she saw shocked her so deeply; she put her hand over her mouth in fright.

Professor Severus Snape was lying on the floor unconscious, his robes burnt and soaked with blood. She rushed over to him, and while trying not to touch him with the bulge in her stomach, she turned him over. His pulse was beating faintly, but she took out her wand, and muttered a spell. Snape flew up in the air and began making its way towards the hospital wing. She began working her way through the amount of papers on the floor, and gasped when she saw a flurry of notes with blood on them.

Every single last note was folded and placed with the Snape family crest. Her name was written on the front of every one. She opened one, and saw the date.

_October 31:_

_Another day has passed, dearest Hermione. You seemed a little pale today, but then again, the Gryffindors probably gave you a fright. I wish that someday I could be there next to you, while you are laughing and smiling at everyone. So unlike me, I know, but I want to be next to you. Is it wrong to love a student who is mature as I am? Is it wrong to love a woman in the form of a teenager? Is it wrong to love Hermione Granger? It's not like I don't dream about you every night anyways. _(A/N: Double negative positive) _Until graduation, for then, my plan to seduce you will be put in effect. I still have absolutely no idea why Albus gave you the teaching position a year ahead. Oh well, the old wizard will tell me soon. Good night, my love._

_Severus_

She was sobbing, but took a quill and scratched quickly on the note. She then raced after Severus. By the time Pomfrey was finished, Hermione was wearing a circle in the stone. "He's fine, Hermione. Come on, it's time for your monthly check-up," she said loudly, making Hermione shush at her.

"He'll hear you!" she whispered.

"Exactly what I want him to do," Pomfrey smirked. She did the check-up while Hermione glared at her, then Pomfrey announced, (A/N: That means loudly) "All right, go and see him, you're perfectly fine,"

"You really are exasperating,"

"I strive to be, thank you,"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down next to Severus. He opened his eyes and then looked at her. She looked away quickly. "Thank you for saving me," he whispered hoarsely.

"Just rest, Professor, just rest," she said, noticing how more depressing he looked when she called him by his title. "Look, Severus, just sleep an hour for me. Can you do that, love?" she whispered into his ear. From there, joy radiated from him. He pulled her to him and began kissing her. Then his hand went to her belly, in attempt to go under her baggy sweatshirt, but stopped himself. He felt her hand stop him and Hermione moved back swiftly. She bit her lip and whispered, "I'm sorry, Severus," She then ran out of the wing.

Severus Snape looked at the ceiling. Hermione was scared of something, and she seemed to want to leave as soon as possible, but why? The answer rang in his mind. "Voldemort," he muttered softly before getting up after Hermione.

Hermione raced into her room, but was soon greeted by an unexpected surprise. "Lord Voldemort, we meet at last," she said calmly as a tall, lanky figure with glowing, red eyes floated to her.

"Yes, so it would seem. How is it, Miss Granger, that you, a Mudblood, are the brightest witch of her age? And carrying a child, oh, how charming. Ah, Severus, how kind of you to join us," Voldemort hissed coldly, making Severus, who had just come in, glare at him.

"Tom Riddle. I've always wondered why you hated that name. Perhaps because it suits you so well. You are a riddle, nothing but a riddle. No one knows your weakness except me. So, this is how you planned to take me? I was expecting you years ago, quite frankly," Hermione said, making Voldemort narrow his eyes and Severus widen his in fear.

Voldemort came over to her, and said, "Would he like to know your secret? I think so. Perhaps he will stop glancing between me and you and help me get you to my home,"

Hermione looked up and said, "Bite me. Tell him, he will not care in the slightest. It won't work. So lay off of him, he's still in shock from what Lucius did to him,"

"Besides forcing him to rape you, muttering a fertility spell and making sure Snape was well beaten up tonight?" he said, his eyes glinting.

She sighed while Severus remained void of any emotion. "You're despicable,"

"Yes, I am, aren't I? Even more reason why I've decided to take over this castle as we speak. Poor Severus, outsmarted by myself. As for you, you Mudblood, let's get you cleaned up. You look a fright. How will you look tonight at our wedding?"

"You wouldn't dare,"

"Oh ,but I gleefully would," he said, then laughing so hard he did not notice Severus, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Minerva, and Dumbledore pull out their wands. Each person threw a spell, each one of a different nature. Severus threw a glamour charm; Harry threw the memory of the mirror of Erised, the Chamber of Secrets, and the Triwizard Tournament Cup; Hermione threw a coldness spell; Neville threw a light charm, Ginny threw a Bat Bogey Hex; Minerva threw a transfigured rooster at him, and Dumbledore muttered a spell of love and friendship.

Voldemort screamed and fell to the ground, his body turning to ash, his cloak the only thing left of Lord Voldemort the Evil. Everyone gasped as they fell to their knees. Dumbledore stood up first and sent them off to bed, except Hermione and Snape stayed there.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Severus asked softly.

"I didn't want you to feel obliged to me. I didn't want to put you in danger, and the child. I am a Mudblood after all,"

"Do you think that matters to me?"

"You're a half-blood from a Pureblood line. Yes, I think so,"

"I have wasted months on a plan to seduce you during the summer. I now realize the plan would have been a disaster! Please, Hermione, tell me, did you think this child could be kept from me?"

"No, but I already gave you the reasons why,"

"Voldemort is dead now, perhaps you'll give me a chance at being a father and a husband," he said softly, his hand rubbing over the bump that was their baby, while her head shot up in astonishment. "Oh, Hermione, don't worry. I'll even go talk to your parents!"

She then broke out in sobs on him and cried, "I have no parents. They disowned me upon hearing of the child,"

"Then where did you get the money for quills, parchment, and those things?"

"Harry lent me money. I didn't want to, but he forced me to take it. He caught me crying and well, demanded the cause. After telling him everything, I had to put a Restraint Charm on him, for he had every intention if killing you,"

"I wish I could have seen Potter then," Severus said dreamily.

"It's Harry, Severus,"

He frowned in dislike and then smiled at Hermione. "Well, Hermione, what is your answer? Will you become Miss Hermione Snape?"

She looked into his black eyes and chose, not knowing Dumbledore was outside the door, listening and smiling mischievously. "Do you have a ring?" she said softly.

He grinned and whooped, picking her up and giving her a hard, passionate kiss. She smiled when he was done celebrating. "Oh dear, what'll Harry and Ron say?"

"They'll die of shock, I'm sure," he said, still grinning.

"I bet they will,"


	5. Best Freinds Unite!

**A/N:** REALLY short chapter, sorry you guys. The next one'll be longer I promise! I'd like to (ahem) thank my dear, dear friends for their…supposed… support of my story. This chapter however will be dedicated to **rinny08**, not only because she is a faithful and wonderful reviewer, she actually enjoys what I write and she doesn't even know me. I got contacts today! They dry up your eyes though, but I had to do this chapter.**_ ALERT!_** I am giving away a chapter dedication as a prize to who can guess where I live. The clue is the _Most Overcast City in the U.S._ (thanks Fetchie!)Read my other story too, it's a weird mix of Celine Dion/ Phantom of the Opera/ Harry Potter. Interesting mix, I know. I got flamed because of it. On with the show!

Reviews:

**annon: **Thanks for the review! I know it's unrealistic, that's probably why I wrote it! Don't worry, I sped things up to spark interest, now things calm down a bit.

**Obi-wan's lover: **Thanks for clearing that up! Hope you like this chapter too!

**Varcolaci:** Thy wish is my command!

**phantominhell:** I love the enthusiasm in your review! Yes, I am continuing, and you alone are what is keeping this one going. The other is kind of finished, because no one like weird stories, but I'm glad people like this one (ahem...most people) Hope you like the chapter!

**rinny08:** I live in the Most Overcast City in the U.S., no where near New York. I like it though. So much for knowing you then, I suppose. Voldemort can get anywhere, the sly fox, even Hogwarts. Dumbledore and the others came in because they heard commotion. My own idea was that they were on their way to the Great Hall or somewhere else and then came in when they heard Voldemort's name. Here's YOUR chapter!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"WHAT!" Harry and Ron said quickly, the third time they had done it, their eyes blinking rapidly, not believing what she was saying.

"I. Am. Getting. Married. To. Professor. Snape," she said slowly and patiently. If it took her all night, she would wait for their nod of approval.

"So, what I'm gathering is the kid is Snape's?" Harry said calmly, his eyes, however betraying him, his anger rising with each second.

Hermione nodded and looked into her lap, a small bulge in the way. Ron stood up and went to the window. He gazed out silently. Harry was staring at the fire, not looking at anyone, praying for someone to break the silence. No one answered his prayer.

**Ron POV:**

How the hell did she get pregnant with SNAPE'S kid? How the bloody hell did she even like the greasy git? Mrs. Hermione Snape. Humph, sounds beautiful to the ears of a mermaid! SHE BLOODY HATES THE GUY! HERMIONE, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN THINKING!

**Harry POV:**

She pregnant with my father's rival and she's getting married to my father's rival. Not only that, but she is my best friend too! Sirius'll have a fit! (A/N: I know, in the 5th book, Sirius Black died, I cried for hours over that. However, because I love him so much, I decided to bring him back. Cheers from the Sirius lovers!) Hermione, what are you doing with your life?

**Hermione POV:**

They're not talking. Oh God, this is not going well. Ron's looks like he's about to murder Snape, and Harry looks like he's going to hurl right here. Nothing left to do, but wait and hear their disapproval.

"Hermione, are you engaged because you want to be?" Harry asked, looking up from the fire into her eyes.

"Harry, yes. You of all people would know no one can get me to do anything I really don't want to do,"

"Well, the Polyjuice was dangerous, and you didn't want to do it,"

"Of course I wanted to do it, I wanted to do something else than those potions meant to help you feel happy. That was so boring!"

"That's the Hermione I know," Harry smiled and she smiled back, knowing he was all right with her decision. Then Ron turned around abruptly and met her gaze.

"Hermione Snape. What a beautiful name. Perhaps, Granger, you thought of something else while you and Harry were discussing. Snape is a sniveling, greasy, ugly git and you know it. You're being forced and I won't have it. I'm going to Dumbledore,"

"Ron, Dumbledore's performing the ceremony," she said softly.

"EVEN MORE PERFECT!HERMIONE, YOU KNOW WHAT HE'LL DO TO YOU?" Ron yelled, making Hermione and Harry both stand up.

"He'll treat me well, or else," she said menacingly.

"And you should too, Ron, it's her decision, and as her friends, we'll help her make the best of it," Harry said encouragingly.

"BOTH OF YOU WILL PAY!HE'S A DEATH EATER, THE GUY WHO YOUR FATHER HATED, HARRY!" Ron bellowed.

"You're despicable," Hermione said furiously, getting up to leave the Gryffindor common room.

"You're a whore," Ron shot back.

"Discriminating!"

"Know-it-all!"

"Exasperating!"

"Um… Harry…I need a word," Ron whispered in a panicky voice.

"How about "I accept your decision,"?" Harry said back.

Ron glared at him, then his eyes softened and he looked at Hermione. "If he hurts you, he's dead, got that?" he said wearily to Hermione.

Hermione then jumped into his arms, and hugged him fiercely, and then moved back with a dazzling smile. "Thanks you guys! Now Ginny," she said as an afterthought.

"No need, Hermione. Best of luck with Snape, you'll need it," Ginny said, grinning as she came into the room from under Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

Hermione was in tears when she walked out the common room, but would not go to her Head Girl chambers. She took a shortcut in the castle that brought her to the front doors unnoticed, except Miss Norris, who had made Hermione hurry her pace.

Finally, she made her way across the grounds, to a small clearing in the Forbidden Forest, covered in moonlight grass. She conjured a blanket and lay on it while gazing up at Orion. Then, she cast a silencing spell, and started talking to the stars. She stargazed until she fell asleep on the cotton blanket. She never noticed someone lay down next to her.

**Snape POV:**

She's so beautiful. It's a wonder she even accepted to marry me. I hope I'll make a good father and a good husband to her. Poor girl, she has no idea I love her. Ever since last year, she grew up into the woman I thought could never be. Intelligent, yet beautiful. Mother will be pleased. Oh, crap, Mother! I'll have to tell her tomorrow before she finds out and tries to kill me with her iron again. Hermione, how will I ever deserve you?  
He slipped a ring on her finger and then stood up, conjuring another blanket and placing it on her. She smiled in her sleep and murmured, "Thank you, Severus,"

He smiled and got up, kissing her cheek lightly before leaving. He then went back to the castle, holding her close to his chest as he carried her to bed. He lay her down in his bed before getting in himself. He held her close to him, his hands over the small bump in her belly. She sighed and moved closer to him. _It's going to be a long night,_ Snape said, his reaction rising as she wiggled closer to him again. Snape sighed and tried to sleep.


	6. Asha Awakens!

**A/N:** NO ONE HAD GUESSED RIGHT YET! MUA-HAHAHAHA!To everybody who had read, liked, added a review, added on a Favorites list, and added to an Alert List, thank you guys so much! You have no idea for the power that runs through me when I read or find out of you all! I won't disclose the Alert list people, since I do the same thing, to look inconspicuous, but the rest will have a great tribute!

Dedication: To **phantominhell**, for the kind words of encouragement! May your enthusiasm never die!

Reviewers:

**rinny08:** First of all, it is a factory town, and second, Seattle is a far away as possible. Good luck on the next try! You deserved the dedication; you've been with me for a while!

**phantominhell: **I liked the fight too, but I thought I overdid the screaming a bit. However, then I added my little repartee, and I thought Ron would be a good candidate to lose! It seemed so logical! Heeheehee…Well, a mermaid, if you remember, screeches to human ears outside of water! I thought it was good to put something actually true in the story and not just a mess of junk! Love long reviews! Congrats on the dedication!

**Varcolaci: **Why is it, do you always read my mind for the next chapter? Again, your wish is my command, you'll love this chapter! As I already said above, Ron was a perfect character for repartee. Look out for more clues, you're good at that!

**Obi-wan's lover: **I loved your review! It reminded me of myself every once in a while when I have a really bad dream… Anyways! Tell me all about it this chapter!

**Becky: **The only reason I began typing off my lazy fingers is because you nagged me for days! Do not become my mentor! AH! Hide from thee, milady! I must depart and do thy bidding!

Favorite lists, thank you!** Antigonesev, daughterofdarkness81, HPGWgirl, Obi-wan's lover, phantominhell, and rinny08! _I love you all!_**

_Finally! We begin:_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Hermione woke up in a chamber quite different from the outdoors, where she had fallen asleep. She was in a bed of silk, not grass and cotton, and she was surrounded by walls, not vertical logs with snow on them. She had loved how the warming spell on her clothing had worked. She then shot out of bed, when she felt Snape place a stand of her hair behind her ear.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" she said, panicking as if Voldemort had kidnapped her in her sleep.

"Hush, Hermione. Calm down. I only brought you up here when I found you sleeping in the forest. There's nothing to be afraid of," Severus said, his eyes showing amusement.

"You're laughing at-What the bloody hell is this!" Hermione exclaimed who had spotted a ring on her finger as she smoothed her tresses. A silver ring, with a diamond in the middle of a ruby flower, was on her finger.

"Slytherin silver and Gryffindor red," she whispered, Severus getting up and giving her a hug from behind, as they admired the ring.

"How will I be able to go around school? I can't be both pregnant and engaged to my professor!" she cried, making him soothe her again.

"Hermione, let's go to the Headmaster, he'll find a way," he said calmly.

Hermione smiled at him and threw herself in his arms. "I love you so much, Severus," she said softly into his chest.

"I love you too, Hermione. We'll find a way, we will, I promise you,"

"SEVERUS SNAPE! YOU DARED NOT TO TELL ME YOU WERE ENGAGED?" a woman screamed from the doorway. She was a short, stout woman with black, curly hair in a loose bun. She was holding a frying pan in her hands and shaking it at him menacingly.

"Oh hell," Severus said, getting out of the embrace. "Hello, Mother, it's good to see you again too,"

"YOU ARE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE, YOUNG MAN!"

"Uh, Mother, I'm thirty years old. Not a young man," Severus said calmly, moving away form the viper in his doorway.

"YOU DARED TO FORGET THAT YOU SHOULD TELL YOUR PARENTS BEFORE THE ENGAGEMENT! GET BACK HERE, YOU THICK-HEADED SON OF MINE!" Severus's mother shrilled, running after him through the apartment, frying pan over her head, hey eyes blazing with fury.

"OW, MOM, OW! Let go of me, please!" Severus yelled as she caught him and whacked the pan on the floor in front of him, and whacked his head with her palm instead. At that point, Hermione was on the floor, laughing so hard, tears were coming out. A short lady was making Severus Snape, evil Death Eater extraordinaire, beg for mercy. It was almost too much to handle.

Then, the woman came to Hermione and gave her a hug. She gasped when she saw the bulge in her shirt. "SHE'S PREGNANT TOO?SEVERUS!" she screamed. Hermione was breaking out into giggles again. "Please Mrs. Snape, the engagement was not made because of the child," she said, trying not to smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure, Mrs. Snape,"

"Oh, call me Asha!"

"All right and Severus is really cowering behind that door. It makes me wonder what you've done to him in the past," Hermione commented, grinning all the while.

"Oh, the usual, you know. Eat your veggies or else, sort of thing," Asha said casually.

"My name is Hermione Granger, Asha. It's nice to finally meet a member of his family who doesn't sulk around,"

"Oh, darling, he took after his father for that. He didn't come, muttering about, "That boy will pay for the torture he's put on me right now," and "Damn Severus; she's driving me batty,"

Both women grinned as Severus glared at them. "So, when's the wedding?" Asha asked.

"I don't know but I think June 13th would be a good date. It's an important date for me anyways. All right Severus?"

"Sure. I see no problems in that date. And it's a Saturday, so we'll be fine from the work-a-holics," he said.

"Like yourself?"

"Oops, my mistake, I apologize," he said sardonically.

Both women burst out laughing. "So, Hermione, when do I meet my future daughter-in-law's parents?"

Hermione looked down sadly. Severus opened him mouth to say something, but Hermione shook her head. "I'm afraid they disowned me. There is no more to tell,"

"Why did they?"

"Mother, be quiet!"

"No, Severus, I have to tell her. It was because of junior here,"

"But you're getting married to the father!"

"They don't care. I had relations with a man before I could handle the care alone. That is all they saw and will see. I have no parents,"

"But you'll invite them, I hope?"

"I will, but they will not come," Hermione said sadly. "If you'll excuse me, I must go to breakfast now. Nice meeting you, Asha!"

"Nice meeting you too!" Asha called, then when she was out, she shook her head. "Poor girl. Her parents must have been dreadful,"

"So I noticed," he said dryly.

"Make her happy, Severus, make her happy,"

Hermione sat down and Ginny looked at her smiling. "How's Snape?" she asked sweetly and so innocently, that Hermione glared at her. She held up her hand and Ginny threw herself on it. "OH MY FUCKING GOD, HERMIONE!" she screamed. Then, the entire end table was covered in Gryffindor girls, asking so many questions she couldn't answer them.

"Ahem. Would all you ladies please stop slobbering all over Miss Granger's hands, and return to your seats? Good," said a twinkling Dumbledore.

"Students, I have two announcements to make. First of all, a ball, hosted by the teachers will be held in the Great Hall at seven o'clock till midnight on December 31. That is a week from now. If you wish to remain at Hogwarts over Christmas break, you may attend, even the first years. Formal Muggle dress is required, and there will be Muggle music for your entertainment. Food and butterbeer will be provided," Dumbledore said loudly, and a mountain of cheers rang about.

"Second of all, there has been an engagement between Professor Snape and a woman. To ease all sentiments of hate, it had been decided that the whole school should know. Miss Hermione Granger, please stand up,"

The entire room went silent. Muttering and gossip suddenly buzzed around the room. Then, she sat down, getting encouraging smiles from Ron, Harry and Ginny. She smiled weakly back at them. "She is also pregnant, so I wish no harm come to her, or there will be severe punishments. Now, you may go back to eating,"

Hermione just about threw her plate at Dumbledore for the second announcement when all the girls in the school went to her and asked to look at the ring. Severus was smiling at Dumbledore and then came to rescue Hermione. After he had sent the girls away, he smiled at her and she smiled back in thanks. Finally, the breakfast was gone, and Hermione went to class. "Now, what is Malfoy going to do today? Annoy me, or befriend me? This ought to be interesting," she thought, as she went to Charms without a worry in the world lying in her head.


	7. Happy New Year, Hermione!

**A/N:** Well, here we go again! This is a happy chapter! I've only got two weeks before school starts and I'm trying to fit in as much of the Internet as I can get! Anyone knows how it feels? I feel compelled to point out that there are good people in this chapter, I just know this much, that when you are at a dance, you go crazy, therefore, modesty and the realization that people you know are watching no longer matters! Isn't this fun? I had a bunch of fun with this chapter! Tell me if you liked it too! Thank you everybody for the reviews and the favorites lists! I hope you like this chapter! This chapter dedicated to: Andre!

Reviews:

**sloanandmoist:** Thanks for reviewing! I liked the rooster too; in fact the idea came to playing a rather useless game where you throw chicken at each other. It was funny though! Have fun with this chapter!

**phantominhell:** I'm glad that you liked Asha, I thought to have Snape so surly, and he had to have a really annoying mom! Again, you and Varcolaci keep reading my mind! Stop it, I'm trying to keep things under wraps, so people don't know that we great minds think alike...Haha, best of luck at school too!

**Varcolaci:** I'll try to add Malfoy! Hmm, there was a lot of love in that review… Anymore and I think I'd have to just put your name in a dedication in the summary! Hope you like this one too!

**Secret Day:** Do not worry, this shall go on! Thanks for writing a review! Hope you like this one too!

**Obi-wan's lover:** First, Snape has always had a heart. We just need to open him up a bit! That's why I wrote this story! Second, thank you so much! Of course, I am my own worst critic, so I don't believe I wrote this well. Third, I was about to make Hermione actually throw the plate, but then I thought of the consequences, so I put "almost"…heeheehee! Fourth, this is evidence that I updated soon! I love you too!

**Abs o' Steel:** Do I know you? Because I have yet to receive an older review from you, or maybe my mind isn't so good. Can you help me out please? Fast paced for good measure, so that way you keep interested. I get bored easily. Is the bottle okay? I hope it didn't have too much damage! I seem to be getting a lot of Sirius lovers commenting here! I love Sirius!

**siriusluv: **I'll try to remember! Thanks!

**Becky:** Yes, I was obedient and wrote the chapter. You keep nagging me and it's getting annoying, but it does help! June 13 was from you, remember? When I said you and Daragh were going to have a fake wedding and both of you freaked out? That was good! Asha, my dear Becky, is a character that I wanted to put in there. So I thought of the worst possible thing that could be a mother, and I came out with an annoying, protective, pan-handling mother! Hope you like this one too!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was with Ginny, in Hogsmeade the day before the ball, being dragged through shops. Finally, Ginny stopped to catch her breath and Hermione spotted a small shop, in the corner of an alley. She walked over to it, Ginny following closely, and entered the shop. A woman came to them, a strawberry blonde extremely thin person, and said, "Welcome to Madame Jolie's Shop. Can I help you?"

"Yes, we are looking for Muggle formal dresses. Can you help us?"

"Of course, I think we are having a sale today on those,"

"Thank you," Ginny said, as they were directed the northeast corner of the shop. Then, a dazzling light came through a window as it opened. Both girls gasped as they saw dazzling dresses. There were ball gowns, dresses from a medieval age, and dresses from this period of time! They gaped as the woman took off three dresses, all of them modern and flashy, and handed them to Ginny. "Try these on, sweetheart, Harry will be surprised,"

Ginny looked suspiciously at the woman who smiled and then showed her to a changing booth. Then she picked two dresses from the ball gown rack and handed them to Hermione. One was shimmering red with silver threads entwined, the other a silvery Slytherin green. "Either will make Severus happy, but the red and silver would have the ring to match,"

Hermione went and changed, and they both walked out. Ginny looked at Hermione and vice-versa. "Whoa," they both said simultaneously. Ginny was stunning in a golden dress. There was a layer of golden silk underneath an upper layer of shimmering see-through material. There was a cut in the side, showing some leg, while the rest flowed to the floor from her waist. The dress was strapless too, so Ginny looked stunning. Her red hair made her look like the sun, and then, the woman came and handed her gold strap shoes.

Hermione was in the red, silvery dress, which was the same as Ginny's material wise. However, hers had a skirt which flowed out, making her feel like a princess. The ring flashed in the light, and it made her look in a mirror. She gasped at what she saw. The dress was a spaghetti-strap, and it was low cut. From the waist down, the gown was exactly perfect, as though when it barely touched the floor, it was made for her.

The woman handed her red shoes, and then left them alone. "Hermione, you're going to knock Snape's socks off and maybe his tux too," Ginny said staring and smiling slyly.

"What do you think Harry's going to do when he sees you?" Hermione said back, going into the room to change. "I've found mine, Ginny. You?"

"Yup, looks like we've found them, Hermione,"

They paid for the dresses and shoes and walked out into the snow. Then, they both saw something they never imagined seeing. The entire Hogwarts staff was throwing charmed snowballs at a regiment of students, who were throwing charmed snowballs too. The students were wearing their colors, so there was black, yellow, green, silver, blue, red and gold everywhere. The staff, however, was wearing gray sweaters, all of them with the Hogwarts emblem on the front, and on the back, the saying in large pink letters, "So what if we're teachers?"

Hermione and Ginny giggled and dropped their packages on the snow where everybody else's was. They pulled out their wands and went to the front of the regiment. "Students, ATTACK!" they heard Harry, Ron, and Neville scream. Then, the students raced towards the teachers, who had just sounded their own battle call.

At that point, the street was a mess. There were shouts and grins everywhere and Harry was covered in snow. Hermione was untouched until someone hit her in the back. "Gotcha!" Ron said. "Ron, get back here!" Hermione screamed while laughing, and raced after him, throwing charmed snowballs so fast, that Ron was soon covered. Then, Hermione was pelted by Harry, Ron and Ginny. "Hey, be nice! I'm pregnant, remember?" she yelled, dodging snowballs. Then Snape joined in and helped the three. "Hey, you should be protecting me, remember?" she said, laughing. Then Snape walked over to her, while the three raced off. Snape looked at her and said softly, "And how, Miss Granger, am I supposed to protect you?"

"Like this!" she said, throwing a snowball in his face. Her shook his face off, and glared at her. She grinned and raced off. He then caught her, and they both fell to the ground. Snape was on top of her, and she was staring up at his face. Then, he pulled her closer until their lips locked.

They were interrupted in their snog fest when Ginny threw a snowball at them. Hermione giggled and got up quickly, Snape right behind her, and Harry was protecting Ginny soon enough. Then the teachers joined in, each taking sides, students too. There was a war going on for another hour until everybody freezed.

"That's quite enough, children. It's time to go back to the castle. I promise this will happen again," Dumbledore said, making all the students groan and mumble. The adults were still grinning, and then Snape watched as Hermione laughed with her friends. They walked off, leaving Snape watch her sadly. "You love her, don't you, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I do," Snape said, before racing off to supervise as the students walked back to the castle. Dumbledore smiled and let him go; knowing tomorrow night would be a good surprise indeed.

"Hurry up, Ginny and Hermione! We'll be late!" Ron yelled, holding Lavender close to him as he gazed upstairs. Harry was pacing, and looking up at the stairs every once in a while. "Calm down, mate, they'll be down here soon,"

"Sorry, you guys, Ginny wanted to do my hair before we went down," Hermione said, making both Ron and Harry drop their mouths open. Her hair was in curls and in a high ponytail, and her makeup was beautiful. "Wow, Herm, Snape is going to die," Harry said.

Then Ginny came down. Harry couldn't breathe. He had to sit down. Hermione smiled at the way they greeted each other and then Ron pulled her out of the room. "Let's leave the two lovebirds to snog. We can be on time, or else Snape will have us for dinner,"

Hermione smiled as Lavender took Ron's arm and they stopped in the middle of the stairway. She just left them alone, getting in the Great Hall quickly. She was met by a large empty space and round tables in a corner, accompanied by a buffet table. There was a DJ, and he looked a little creeped out, but was getting music all the same. Then, someone put their hands over her eyes, and said in silky, soft voice, "Hi, sweetheart,"

"Severus, you scared me for a second," she said, turning around in his arms. "Look up, Hermione," She looked up and there was mistletoe above them. She tried to move but she couldn't. She then saw Sirius Black stuck in one with Trelawney, and he looked fairly disgusted. There were a dozen of the mistletoe floating around, catching couples. She noticed they headed for a guy and girl close together, and many people were looking happy.

"Who thought this one up?"

"Flitwick, he thought it would be a good idea,"

"Sirius doesn't seem to think so,"

"Trust me; I wouldn't be either if it wasn't you,"

She looked up at him and he took her in his arms. "I love you, Hermione," he said, before closing the space. When they parted for air, she said, "I love you too,"

"Hermione, let's go, the first dance is going to start!" Ginny said, beckoning her towards Lavender, Parvati and Luna. She looked at Snape, who smiled and nodded sadly. "I'll be back soon, Severus, I promise," she said, before leaving.

The DJ started to talk, "Okay, everybody! Welcome to the Midnight Ball! Ready to start dancing? Let's start with some moving dances!" then a song came on, and the girls shouted the lyrics with the song, as so many others did. They danced and shouted, making Snape smile.

_In my imagination_

_There is no complication_

_I dream about you all the time_

_In my mind, there's celebration_

_The sweetest of sensations_

_Thinking you could be mine_

_In my imagination_

_There is no hesitation_

_We walk together hand in hand_

_I'm dreaming_

_You fell in love with me_

_Like I'm love with you, _

_The dreaming all I do_

_If only they'd come true,_

_I should be so lucky_

_Lucky, lucky, lucky_

_I should be so lucky in love_

_Repeat_

_It's a crazy situation_

_You always keep my waiting_

_Because it's only make-believe_

_And I would come a' running,_

_To give all my loving my loving_

_If one day you would notice me_

_My heart is close to breaking_

_And I can't go on faking_

_The fantasy that you'll be mine_

_I'm dreaming,_

_That you're in love with me_

_Like I'm in love with you, _

_The dreaming all I do_

_If only they'd come true_

_I should be so lucky, _

_Lucky, lucky, lucky_

_I should be so lucky in love_

_Repeat_

_Repeat_

_I should be so lucky, so lucky, Ah, ah, ah_

_I should be so lucky, so lucky, so lucky, ah, ah, ah_

_In my imagination_

_There is no hesitation_

_We walk together hand-in-hand_

_I'm dreaming_

_That you're in love with me_

_Like I'm I love with you_

_The dreaming all I do_

_If only they'd come true_

_I should be so lucky_

_Lucky, lucky, lucky_

_I should be so lucky in love_

_Repeat_

_Repeat_

_Repeat_

The song ended and the girls clapped hard. Then another came on:

_Mmm_

_Yeah_

_I can read your mind _

_And I know your story_

_I see what you're going through, yeah_

_It's enough to feel inclined_

_And I'm feeling sorry_

_But I know it will come to you yeah_

_Don't surrender_

'_Cause you can win_

_In his game called love_

_When you want it the most,_

_There's no easy way out_

_When you're to go_

_And your hearts left in doubt,_

_Don't give up on your faith_

_Love comes to those who believe it_

_And that the way it is_

_When you question me for a simple answer_

_I don't know what to say, oh_

_But it's plain to see_

_If we stick together_

_You're going to find a way_

_So don't surrender,_

_'Cause you can win, _

_In the game called love_

_When you want it the most_

_There's no easy way out_

_When you're ready to go _

_And you're hearts left in doubt_

_Don't give up on your faith,_

_Love comes to those who believe it_

_And that's the way it is_

_That's the way it is_

_When life is empty with no tomorrow_

_And no leader starts to call_

_Baby don't worry_

_Forget your sorrows_

'_Cause love's going to conquer it all_

_Oh_

_When you want it the most,_

_There's no easy way out_

_When you're to go_

_And your hearts left in doubt,_

_Don't give up on your faith_

_Love comes to those who believe it_

_And that the way it is, oh_

_When you want it the most,_

_There's no easy way out_

_When you're to go_

_And your hearts left in doubt,_

_Don't give up on your faith_

_Love comes to those who believe it_

_And that the way it is_

_That's the way it is_

_That the way it is_

_Don't give up on your faith_

_Love comes to those who believe it_

_And that's the way it is_

Hermione then sat down, letting Snape get her a glass of punch. The DJ took a break and then came back after talking to Dumbledore. "Okay, all. Let's get this going again. Your Headmaster wants ya'll to have a teacher/student dance. This song is also dedicated specially to Andre, from his date tonight," Snape smiled and took her hand. They spun on the dance floor to the music, as Lupin danced with Lavender, McGonagall with Harry, and Trelawney with Draco, and more unlikely couples:

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you I feel you_

_That is how I now you go on_

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

_Near far_

_Wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart the heart goes on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart _

_And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love when I loved you_

_One true time_

_I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near far_

_Wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart _

_and my heart will go on and on_

_Mmmm_

_You're here _

_There's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart and_

_My heart will go on and on_

_Mmmm_

"That's all, folks, its midnight! (A/N: I know it was only three songs, but I don't want to type anymore.) Happy new year!" the DJ called out.

Snape took her and led her down to the dungeons. There he led her into his private apartments. "Severus, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to make sure you understand I love you,"

"But I understand-"

Then he started to take her dress off. She kissed him when he took it off, and then he rubbed her stomach, which was a small bulge in between them. She took his tux off slowly, inflaming him even more. When she took off his black, silk boxers, she brushed her hand against it. His eyes went darker and he then carried her to bed. He took off her undergarments, and made slow, sweet love to her. When they were finished, Hermione looked at him while he was sleeping. He was smiling as he held her close and she smiled back, saying softly, "I love you so much, Severus," before falling asleep too.


	8. Neon Green Is A Good Hair Color

A/N: Sorry about taking so long to write, school started and I've been busy with homework and clubs, and other junk…However, Fetchie might get on my case if I don't keep this up! Love you, Fetchie! Dedication: **rinny08**, with good reason(grumble) check it out at her note! _By the way, I am so SORRY about not posting. School's getting tough and I have other stuff to do too! Forgive me!_

**Obi-wan's Lover:** First, I'm happy you do! Second, not really a stone, he was just protecting himself from others! Third, thank you so much for the compliment, it means a lot to me. I love this story too, because its ideas from my friends and mine put together! Sorry about the updating!

**MrsMeghanSnape:** I hope you don't wake up your dad this time either! I'm hoping to keep it up, why don't you tell me?

**Varcolaci:** Sirius and Trelawney seemed like the perfect couple to make total mayhem with…Hmmm, that's not a bad idea!

**fetch-thrandulion:** Hello, my benevolent dictator! Finally, you have risen from the depths of the Library. Are you still laughing?

**Lovers-of-Darkness:** YAY, right back atcha!

**Becky:** You try writing something and get back to me on it!

**slytherinsess:** Thanks, and welcome to my elite group of reviews!

**abs:** Alas, here we go again. To think that I am the depressing one of Fantasy Club, and I write Humor stories. It's very ironic.

**hpfreak457: **Welcome to the world of no sanity. Say good-bye to it now. Hope you read the rest of this!

**rinny08:** I live in Pitt, horrible place it is! You win (grumble) and there's your name for like, the third time!

**Legfodopip:** This is the only time I will talk to you through reviews, because I am going to wring Julie's neck for this. Damn her! But she own Scarlen, so I can't do anything. In my story, I tweaked things. Students and other people can't, but the teachers and Headmaster can! It's Easier for everyone. I know it's imperious! I'm sorry people!

The sun shone into her eyes as she opened them slowly. "Is she alive?" someone asked, a somewhat familiar voice seeping through.

"Can we eat it now? I'm starving," another familiar voice said loudly.

"Oh, shut up, Remus, same goes to you Sirius. Now let me sleep!" Hermione said, pulling the covers over her head to shield her eyes from Remus's light.

Severus's voice came in and walked over. "Come on, sweetheart, you're late for classes,"

"WHAT!" Hermione screamed. She jumped out of bed and raced out the door, but ran into Harry.

"Whoa, Hermione, slow down. It's Christmas, remember?" Harry said, chuckling slightly, while Severus, Sirius, Remus, Ron and Ginny(who were behind Harry) laughed at her bed hair.

"Shut up, I hate my hair, it is the worst thing to live on this world, now who cooked this up?"

Everyone pointed at Sirius who looked around innocently and said with a loud, sarcastic voice, "Who, me? I would never do that to you, Hermione, you're like a daughter to me, and you're smart, beautiful, and most of all, the sex—"

"Ok, conserve energy and go bother someone else. I just woke up," Hermione said, as she pulled a brush through a storm of tangles in her hair.

"Oh, and Hermione, would you call me a sarcastic man?" Sirius said, before laughing at her expression.

"No, I think you're sardonic," she said, glaring at him.

"And that is…?"

"Sarcastic, you imbecile,"

"Then why didn't you say so?"

She sighed and he walked off, his laughter bouncing in the hallways, and Hermione shook her head as Severus saw everybody else out as they said their 'Happy New Years' to them.

Severus looked at her and said, "Ok, well, that was a great morning! How about we go to Zonko's today?"

Hermione looked at him with a mischievous smile. "Oh, no. What are you going to do now?" Severus said, moving away slowly, his smile widening into a grin.

"Got any potions to mix?" she said slyly, making Severus take her in his arms. "You know I love you when you go Slytherin on me?"

"What about Gryffindor?"

"That works too," he said, before leaning in and giving her a long passionate kiss. Hermione sighed afterwards. "Actually, they're expecting it. So I'll do nothing and pretend I've done something, and see if their mental intelligence can tell them anything,"

"If it's them, I'm guessing they're going to be pretty anxious tonight?"

"Oh yes, and I will watch gleefully,"

Severus smiled at the soft woman. "I love you, sweetheart,"

"I love you too," she said, looking into his eyes, and he saw in her eyes and expression he had never seen before.

"What's this look?"

"Realization dawning,"

"Of what, love,"

"That we're getting married and having a child,"

"It's amazing, right?"

"Very much so,"

Then, Dumbledore walked in, the door banging, snapping the pair out of their trance. "So, when are you finally going to go with Ginny to the meeting?"

"Oh, bloody hell! I'm late!"

"Hermione, how nice of you to join us," a somber-faced girl said, as Hermione appeared before them. Then, all the girls exploded into laughter. "Ok, take a seat,"

"Ok, we need to get working on beating the boys. They won last night's game, let's win this one tonight. I'm told the teachers are joining,"

"What are we doing again?" a girl asked.

"For the fourth time, we are going to play dodgeball, only with water balloons,"

"Oh," the girl said. She quieted and then spoke up. "Let's practice!"

For a couple hours, the girls threw water balloons at each other, acting like the water balloons weren't actually going to be filled with paint later. Finally, the male population of the school began to file in. The girls, already soaked, magically got dry, and began to glare at the guys, who were glaring back.

The girls wore a light pink spaghetti-strap shirt with jean shorts, while the men had on baggy shirts from various sellers, and were wearing basketball shorts worn down low. (A/N: By the way, if you do wear your shorts down low to show boxers, SHAME ON YOU!)

"ATTACK!" a girl named Julia said. Her black hair, usually put into a ponytail, was now loose, but you could still see the two scars that looked like fang marks. She was perfectly normal, by this meaning, she was completely insane. Hermione watched as her friend, the vampire, threw a pink balloon filled with neon green paint.

Then, the entire school gasped as Severus Snape, who had been stalking Hermione slowly, get hit on the top of the head with a neon green balloon.

Severus took the pink balloon out of his now neon green hair, and then conjured up a black balloon, and it popped on top of Hermione's head. Bright pink paint poured upon her head and she screamed, "Watch out for thee!" as she threw multiple paint balloons at Severus, while everyone else cried out in paint-filled chaos.

Finally, when everyone was covered from head to toe in varying colors of paint, Hermione muttered a spell and everyone left completely spotless. Hermione sat down on her bed, and sighed deeply. Then she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She looked down and saw blood on the sheets.

"Oh, God, no!" she screamed, racing towards the Hospital Wing.

TBC (A/N: Sorry, guys, cliffhanger. Be happy!)


	9. Triplets Invade Hogwarts!

A/N: Hey guys! Don't have alot of time, so here i go! Dedication: Megan and Daragh for getting together! Congrats! okay, reviews:

**rinny08:** Actually, it would be: Oh no! The babies! But you'll learn about that in this chapter, as if the title wasn;t a clue! Hope you like it!

**fetchie:** Yes, that would be wierd, wouldn't it! Poor Mr. McDonnell, I hope he gets better soon!

**Obi-wan's Lover:** Sorry about the long wait, but be glad I'm writing! It;s really hectic!

**hpfreak497:** Sorry to disappoint you,but this one isn't funny! I needed to make it a little more fast-paced.

**not mad mentally unstable:** Hahahahahaha! Review, damn you, review!

**abbie:** I know! I'm sorry! I can't type fast enough! Shoot me now, and get an angry mob for sale!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Severus Snape walked into Madam Pomfrey's office nervously, as the woman grimly told him to sit. "How is she? What happened? Is the baby okay? Is she all right?" he asked quickly when she bit her lip, apparently contemplating what to say.

"Severus, she had a premature birth. Though, due to her condition, it was highly common. We saved the babies, and the mother. They're both fine," she spewed out, Severus noticing she was dieing to tell him something.

"Babies?" Severus asked softly. "Am I a father of twins?"

"A father, Severus, of triplets. A boy and two girls," she said, her face exploding in joy.

"Good God," Severus said, slumping into his chair. "How long will the shock last?"

"Forever," Madam Pomfrey said, bouncing around in joy.

"Can I go see her? Please?"

"Go in,"

Severus walked out of the office and over to where a large, secluded area was stationed. He opened a flap and looked in. There were three cribs, all with containers at the bottom holding milk bottles, diapers, and more necessities. There was also a bed, where Hermione lay, feeding a bundle of blankets a red potion.

Severus entered the small make-shift room, and sat down on a chair next to the bed. Hermione looked exhausted, and he took the bundle from her. The baby had a pinkish face, close to a smirk on its face, and then he saw the little blue cap on his head. He had black eyes and black, shiny hair, and Severus smiled. This boy was going to be his image.

Hermione fell asleep, and when the baby was done with the aging potion, which was given so they wouldn't be premature anymore, Severus tucked the boy in. Then, he heard a faint stirring from another crib, and he anxiously went over to see the fussing baby.

This baby was a round one, and had a perplexed look on his face. The look seemed to indicate, "Who are you? Why am I here?" Severus took the child in his arms and studied it. This one had brown hair, and brown eyes, and it wore the pink cap on its head. The girl would be the image of his mother. After feeding him, and changing him, he rocked the girl to sleep.

Finally, as Hermione woke, he walked over to the third crib. He was worried about his other daughter because she had not made a sound since he had been there. Hermione hung her head in shame when he walked over to the crib, and saw a black cloth covering a small body. He looked back, and saw Hermione crying. He lifted the sheet and saw that the baby had black hair with brown highlights, and he lifted and eye, and saw the most beautiful gray eyes. He then covered her, and went to comfort Hermione.

"I'm so sorry, she couldn't breathe and strangled to death because of the cord," she sobbed on him.

Severus wound up comforting his fiancée as she sobbed. Then, the two left began crying, and Severus handed the boy to Hermione, and kept the boy. "What are we going to call them?" he asked.

"How about Harry for the boy?" she said, smiling.

"Not on my life, will my son be named Harry," he admonished.

She giggled and said, "All right. How about Daragh?"

"Daragh Snape…I like it. For a middle name, we should call him…"

"Sirius!"

"Hermione Granger! No way in...er…my lifetime, will my son be named after one of the Mauderers!"

"How about Sindarin?"

"Daragh Sindarin Snape and the girl?"

"Megan Eowyn Snape,"

"Works for me,"

"Then it's settled?"

"Nope, we need to make sure the get that last name legally,"

Hermione blushed and looked at him. There was no space left for words. He knew she loved him, and he loved her back. That's all that mattered.


	10. All Good Things Must Come To An End

A/n: Hello, people! This is where I say goodbye! Please, Please, PLEASE, come and look at my other stories, i do have other ones up! I hoped you liked what i had here, even if i had to fight with a few friends about the pairing! Dediction: Abbie! You've been here since the beginning and I am going to ask you to be my beta! Hope you accept! All my love to you all, romancebookworm4ever.

Reviews:

**rinny08:** Yes, the baby died, her name is Alaina. I feel bad of ending the story, but there is nothing left. I beg of you to please look at my other stories, they are close to this one!

**toostupidforyou: **Nice name! I updated, but...it's done! Sorry! Please, I have other stories on the market too, so don't hurt me!

**MariaElviraThereseSalithia:** Wow! I've never had so many reviews from the same person in my mailbox before! Of course, thank you for the reviews, and i'm glad i made you laugh. As for the coolest think in Harry Potterness, i feel adored! Thank you! Please look at my other stories!

**fetchie:** And what am i doing precisely, fetchie? lol

**HarryMioneSamJackLukeLorelai:** What a name! Thank you, i will try to remember that!

* * *

Severus and Hermione got married a month after the birth of the triplets. After a few years, Hermione got pregnant again, and they had another son, Paul Garde Snape. The next year, they had a daughter, Abbie Marie. They had Daphne Madelyne Snape, Hyacinth Victoria Snape, Simon Ross Snape, and Zachary Jonas Snape. All in all, the Snape family had 9 living children. The day we end our story (and the laughs) is the day were the youngest, Adam Aaron Snape, was getting Sorted. Hermione and Snape watched in the back under an Invisibility Cloak, as Severus had retired.

"Adam Aaron Snape!" Minerva called out. A lanky boy with busy black hair and hazel eyes walked up and heard the hat in his head. _Argh! Another Snape! Where to put you? Hmm, a brilliant mind, as to be expected, a meek tongue, an honest heart, I think you'd be in _HUFFLEPUFF! the Sorting Heat screamed out. Hermione smiled, as Severus frowned. Simon and Zachary stood up from the Slytherin table and booed loudly. From the Ravenclaw table, Daphne and Hyacinth shook their heads, as Paul screamed the boys at the Slytherin table from the Gryffindor table.

Severus chuckled as Dumbledore looked puzzled, and Hermione sighed in relief. There had been wars about poor Adam getting into a house, and she had been worried about it. Megan had gotten married that summer, and was the Potions Master of Hogwarts and Daragh was now the Head Director of the Language Department of the Ministry of Magic.

"Life is good, even if I wish Alaina could have lived to be part of the family," Hermione said to Snape.

"She's here in our hearts," he said back as they slipped away into the dark.


End file.
